Final Showdown
by JRedd7272
Summary: The final Splatfests results are in. Team Chaos has won, and Pearl and Marina are gonna live their lives as usual, especially after their big battle. But when Pearl gets kidnapped... how will the fate of Inkopolis turn out?
1. Results and Kidnap

**Greetings, fellow cephalopods! Today I got a short story that I have in mind today! And today, it is based on the most historic event in all of Splatoon 2: the Final Splatfest.**

**I WAS gonna release something like this months ago, but I had my other stories to work on. Plus, I know I am months late, but I want the main plot here to tie on during the final Splatfest.**

**Anyway, here goes, guys! Be prepared for what to expect! :)**

**P.S.: No, this is not my final story ever. I am far from my writing career. It's only called "Final Showdown" to be in comparison with "final Splatfest". That's all.**

* * *

This is it. Today is one of the biggest moments for all of Inkopolis Square. Today was the results for the Chaos vs Order Splatfest, the final one to ever be held in Inkopolis Square.

Inklings and Octolings all gather around the Square, waiting in anticipation for who was won this wonderful, historic moment. Everyone has fought hard, and everyone had a great time.

Cause the Splatfests are finally gone for what seems to be a while.

After 5 more minutes, Off the Hook is starting the news. Everyone cheered when they saw the idols' faces on the big screen.

"Y'all know what time it is!" Pearl greeted.

"It's Off the Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square!" Marina added. Pearl turned to her Octoling partner, also excited by what has been happening.

"Marina!" Pearl yelled, "Before we announce the stages, why don't you share the breaking news?"

"Breaking news? What did you break this time?" Marina asked.

"I didn't break anything! I was talking about the Splatfest results!" Pearl chuckled.

"OOH! The Splatfest results are in!" Marina said in surprise. The results started with the first traditional thing: popularity.

"Aight, first let's see which team was most popular." Pearl suggested.

"Let's find out!" Marina responded. And so the numbers began changing every millisecond, before coming to a stop a few seconds later.

BAM!

Team Chaos was more popular, with 58.05%, while Team Order had 41.95%.

"How bout them apples, Marina?" Pearl teased. Marina was just silent from Pearl's statement. But Pearl shrugged it off.

"All right, all right, all right. Now for the part that matters." She stated.

"Yeah, popularity isn't everything." Marina added.

"Let's see which team got the most clout in normal and pro matches." Pearl said.

"Please please pleeeeeease!" Marina pleaded. The numbers began changing continuously again. Shortly, they come to a stop.

BAM!

Team Chaos won in both normal AND pro matches. In normal matches, Chaos has 51.39%, and Order has 48.61%. In pro matches, Chaos has 50.34%, and Order has 49.66%.

"Are you kidding me?!" Pearl shouted.

"Ok y'all, it's time..." Pearl said calmly as she eased up.

"The final results!" Marina cheered.

"The winner of this Splatfest is..." Pearl started as Marina gulps in nervousness.

All 3 of the main results come in. Chaos has won flawlessly, 3-0. Confetti gets thrown at Pearl's side.

"CHAOS REGINS!" Pearl shirked happily as she jumps in the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! INKOPOLIS IS DOOMED!" Marina cried.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pearl teased a very evil laugh, seeing as how she was the leader of Team Chaos.

"It's time for everything to change... and it starts with Off the Hook." Pearl said. Marina's eyes widen. She remembered the details when the Splatfest was announced.

Pearl broke a rule of the Splatfest and declared that whichever team wins, the losing team will have to accept the winner's results. And Marina was worried that Off the Hook was going to breakup.

Her fear was coming true.

"Marina, these last few years with you have been amazing... easily the best years of my life," Pearl explained, "But I can't shake the feeling that we're missing out on other experiences."

"Pearl. You don't have to do this." Marina whispered.

"Let me finish, Marina," Pearl scoffed, "I thought about this for the entire Splatfest. And I've made up my mind."

Marina was flabbergasted. She didn't want this to happen. She didn't want to leave Pearl so soon.

"It's time for Off the Hook to break-" Pearl started.

"NO! DON'T SAY IT!" Marina screamed, holding her hand out.

"It's time for Off the Hook to break... into new genres of music." Pearl finished. Marina was relieved. But she was also confused at the same time.

"Flip hop. Cuddlecore. You name it! WE GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Pearl laughed.

"WHAT?! So Off the Hook isn't breaking up?!" Marina yelled. Pearl gasped at Marina's assumption.

"What?! Heck no!" Pearl exclaimed with a shrug, "You and me are gonna rock the mic together until the end of time! Or at least until I can get my solo career off the ground."

Marina had a hidden look of disgust on her face.

"BAHAHA! I'm just kidding, Marina. You know I love you!" Pearl snickered. Marina has been best friends with Pearl for a long time, so hearing that they'll continue their friendship...

It gives her hope.

"Pearl... I... I..." Marina stammered. Tears started to form in Marina's eyes. It only took a few more seconds of silence before she started to cry.

"I'm so happy right now..." She sobbed.

"It's you and me against the universe, 'Rina! Let's wake the sleeping giants with our sloppy sonic science!" Pearl cheered. Marina looks at Pearl while wiping her tears away.

"*sniffle* Yeah... *sniffle*" Marina said quietly. She rubs her eyes for a couple more seconds before smiling again.

"Let's bring our bumpin' beats to the oceans and the streets!" She cheers, "Big ups to the fans for sticking with us through thick and thin."

"And big ups to Team Chaos for sticking it to those orderly guppies!" Pearl chuckled, "Splatfests may be coming to an end, but Off the Hook it just getting started!"

"If you participated in the Splatfest, your prizes are waiting in the Square!" Marina said happily.

And so, Off the Hook goes through their normal stage rotations like always. The fans are always happy to see the two get along so well.

And seeing that whole conversation made them even more happy.

"And that's all the time we got! Until next time..." Pearl started as she got up from her chair. She and Marina do their signature poses, the best they can go for this momentous occasion.

"Don't get cooked, stay Off the Hook!" Pearl and Marina said in unison. And then the news go off. The citizens get their sea snails, and then they all go back to what they normally do.

Except this time, it was the happiest moments of their lives.

* * *

***later...***

Pearl and Marina were walking along the crowded Square. Fortunately, no one seems to notice them, then bombard them with autographs, selfies, and whatever the heck else fans want from them.

Marina was walking normally, while Pearl was quickly rapping and cheering how her Princess Cannon worked really well for the last 24 hours of Splatfest, on the specific stage: MC Princess Diaries.

As they were walking along, Pearl noticed a limited-edition sandwich that Crusty Sean was giving out. Pearl stopped in her tracks to look at it.

But Marina just grabs Pearl's arm and pulls her away, while Pearl tried to stay in her tracks. Cuz she was getting pretty hungry.

"LET ME GO!" Pearl shrieked as she pulls her arm away from Marina's hand.

"I'll make you something when we get back." Marina said. Pearl just scoffed angrily.

"C'mon, we've been working a lot today, and I'm hungr-" Pearl started.

"C'mon... didn't we talk about this earlier?" Marina asked.

* * *

***flashback***

During the battles of the Splatfest, the Off the Hook idols were back at home for a break.

Pearl was lying down on the couch, while Marina was just petting her head.

"Marina," Pearl said, "Today, I am starting a diet."

* * *

***present time***

Pearl just remembered that moment, then chuckles nervously.

"Can't I start... tomorrow?" She asked while winking one eye.

* * *

***back to the flashback***

"Tell me no." Pearl reminded to her taller partner.

* * *

***back to real life***

"No." Marina said with a "no hard feelings?" look.

Pearl just got more angry by that, and then...

"MC PRINCESS IN THE HOUSE!" She screamed as she pulled out her Princess Cannon, and changed into her casual outfit.

Some of the Inklings noticed the yell, and turned around. But they didn't find it too disturbing (for some odd reason)

Marina gasped at that.

"I'm hungry now." Pearl said smugly.

"But Pearl, you said your diet starts today, and I want you to eat more healthy things today." Marina reminded.

"'Rina, it's limited edition! I need to have that sandwich before it goes away!" Pearl cried.

"Pearl, I don't want to argue about this." Marina sighed.

"COME ON!" Pearl shrieked, "I'm asking this one favor! Just let me have the-"

Suddenly, the two girls were shot with a tranquilizer on the back of their heads. The needle was so strong, along with the contents inside, that it made them pass out.

A woman's giggle can be heard. It was an evil giggle. Someone approaches the two girls, and looks directly at Pearl.

"Hee hee... so _this _is who she is with. So DUMB!" The woman exclaimed, "Marina needs to be taught a lesson. How weak will she get... if her own partner is GONE? TORTURED? BLEEDING? DEAD? Well, let's find out!"

The mysterious figure carries Pearl in her hands, and then runs off with her before anyone could notice. She takes the darts off of Pearl's and Marina's heads before she goes. And before anyone could follow, the figure was already gone.

***a few minutes later***

Marina groans as she gets up. She rubs the back of her head, only to find nothing. For her, it was unusual, since she could've sworn that something hit her on that specific spot. But... there was something else worrying her.

She looked around frantically. Pearl was nowhere to be found.

"P-Pearl?" Marina exclaimed. She stood up and looked farther. But again, she couldn't find her short friend.

"PEARL?! PEARL, WHERE DID YOU GO?!" Marina called out. She was already getting super concerned.

She runs off so no one suddenly notices. This was important.

* * *

***deep in Octo Canyon...***

Pearl groaned loudly, feeling pain at the back of her head. When she opened her eyes, she realized she was no longer in Inkopolis Square.

But a dull, dark, eerie place. In... a prison cell, as she noticed the bars.

"Hey! What gives?" Pearl yelled.

"Hee hee hee hee... good to know the IDOL has finally woken up." A woman's voice can be heard. Pearl looked up to see an elite Octoling was staring at her. White skin, black, poofy hair, seaweed on the sides, and the armor.

This one had a small red line in the middle, which was why Pearl was confused.

"You... you're another Octoling, right?" Pearl asked.

"An elite, Pearl," The woman replied, "I'm Jenny. Jenny Takonochi. And looks like I've found a wonderful catch today."

"What?! How do you know my name?!" Pearl yelled. Jenny slipped through the bars, and threateningly comes towards Pearl.

"It's because I have a certain friend who I assume knows you very well." Jenny responded. Pearl gulps, but tried to hide her fears from this girl.

Pearl could tell that Jenny was not messing around. The way that she walked towards her, and the creepy evil smile that an insane person would give. Pearl already felt this fear different from any other.

"And you do know that person... don't you?" Jenny questioned.

"W-What friend?" Pearl asked, confused. Jenny grabs Pearl by her neck, choking her. Pearl was struggling to be freed as she was lifted from the ground. Though Jenny was wearing her shades, Pearl could feel her eyes glaring into her soul.

"Don't play dumb, Inkling. You KNOW who I am talking about." Jenny exclaimed.

"I do not know you. So I am not sure." Pearl responded. But Pearl did know who Jenny was talking about. She just didn't want to give in. But it didn't seem like Jenny was taking that statement too easily.

Jenny roughly throws Pearl onto the ground, then kicks her on the side of her face.

"I demand answers! And you don't wanna listen?! Is that it?!" Jenny screamed. Pearl slowly opened her eyes, recovering from the pain.

But Jenny kicks her, preventing her from getting up.

"No. You know her too well, and I'm gonna make sure of that." Jenny scoffed. Pearl just groaned. The pain really getting to her.

"Now, let's lure this girl here." Jenny giggled, and starts to walk away.

"Don't!" Pearl yelped as she grabbed Jenny by her leg. Jenny almost tripped because of that. But that was a huge mistake.

"D**N INKLING!" She screamed, and rushed back towards Pearl.

Pearl was immediately met with a bunch of punches kicks, and even KNIFE MARKS. Jenny was beating her up real good, and Pearl couldn't do anything except take the blows that were coming at her.

Jenny didn't hold back. She didn't give Pearl a chance. She enjoys this suffering. She enjoys seeing the pain inflicted on others, no matter who it may be. Especially if she was the one who is sending the pain to other people.

After another minute of that torture, Jenny stops because of boredom. Pearl had bruises all over her body, and there was some blood on her face. Her muscles were weak, and she couldn't get up.

Pearl felt tears stream down as the pain has finally ended.

"You're gonna die down here. You think you have the upper hand, don't you?" Jenny mocked. Pearl was too busy moaning and weeping because of this brutal pain. It was strong, insane, and just downright hurtful.

Pearl turns away from Jenny. She doesn't wanna deal with her now. Jenny just scoffs and walks away from the bars.

When Jenny left the cell, she pulled out a small photo. It seemed to be of another Octoling. And Jenny recognized her easily.

"Tonight, I'm gonna see an old friend." She giggled evilly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ooh, things are getting spicy here, boys. Hope Pearl will turn out okay when the rescue comes in... :/**

**But stay tuned for more, because a wild battle is coming! Stay Fresh! :D**

**P.S.: Yes. That once scene is a reference to a Splatoon animation called "The Ticket". It's a good animation! If you haven't seen it yet, you should. It's cute and funny!**


	2. Battle For a Life

**Here it is, guys! The main battle for this story! This is gonna be a good one, so make sure to be prepared for what is coming up next. Because stuff gets really good from here.**

**But with all that being said, enjoy! :)**

* * *

***scene: Octo Canyon***

It was quiet in the Canyon today. For once, the Squid Sisters weren't there. They were taking a well-deserved break back at their home after realizing another concert that was gonna come in a couple days.

The only two people who were at the Canyon was Redd and Caleb. Redd was in his Agent outfit, and Caleb was in his outfit he had in the Deepsea Metro.

"So... you really enjoyed your jobs as Agent 4?" Caleb asked.

"Definitely!" Redd replied, "It was one of the best times of my life. I never knew I was so strong deep inside. And that strength I had when battling really drives out who I am as a person!"

"That's good to hear, Redd. How your Agent battles turned out when your first became part of the group." Caleb said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's true," Redd responded, "Anyway, how's Aaliyah doing? Cuz I haven't gotten word from her in a while."

"She's doing fine," Caleb explained, "Sometimes, she comes home from work... stressed out. It doesn't happen every time, thank goodness, but when it does, it really bothers me. Since I don't know what happens there."

"I also hope Ali is okay. We know how that girl can get.." Redd sighed.

"So, Redd... is Agent Th- I mean, Mia doing good as well?" Caleb questioned.

"Yup! Good as usual!" Redd chuckled.

"I have learned she does laze in her room a lot." Caleb reminded.

"All the time. That's the kind of squid that she is." Redd answered. Caleb nodded, understanding what Redd was talking about. But for Caleb, it was also confusing. The most strongest Inkling he faced is also very lazy.

How does that work out for him...?

Redd and Caleb look around the Canyon for a bit. They stayed silent for about 10 seconds before Caleb broke this awkward quietness.

"We should go back home now." He suggested.

"Aight. Fine by me." Redd replied. But as soon as he said that, someone came up from the manhole leading to the Canyon.

The two were surprised to see that this person was Marina. What made them even more worried was that she had a frightened look on her face.

"Marina?" Redd asked.

"Oh, Redd! Agent 8! Thank goodness you two are here!" Marina exclaimed in a flustered tone.

"What's wrong, DJ_Hyperfresh?" Caleb questioned.

"I know it's so sudden, but Pearl has been squidnapped!" Marina cried. Caleb and Redd gasp, then they got serious.

"Do you know who took them?" Redd demanded a suggestion.

"I think I know who. I will lead the way, since I have a feeling where she is at." Marina answered. The two Agents tense up upon hearing Marina reference "she".

Then another person enters the manhole. This time, it's Chany.

"Marina, why did you come here? I thought you were back at home with Pearl." She asked.

"Pearl's missing, and I know who has her. I need all the help I can get." Marina explained.

"I can come along! I am great friends with Mia and Redd, and Caleb as well! And my battling skills are decent as well! I could be a perfect backup girl for you!" Chany explained.

"Well, you know what they say: the more, the merrier." Redd said.

"Sure. Let's have Chany come along for the ride." Caleb added.

"Follow me, everyone." Marina insisted, and then ran off ahead. Chany, Redd and Caleb quickly follow her to not get left behind.

This is an important mission, after all.

* * *

***scene: Cephalon HQ prison room***

Pearl was lying down on the floor, weakened. She was brutally beaten a lot, and would even beg for her own life when it got too far. Never in her life would she experience something so brutal.

What's worse is that no one even cared. And those who did, Jenny told them to leave her alone. And if they disobeyed, Jenny would torture them until they die. Which was very, _very _dark.

Pearl heard her stomach growl excessively. She couldn't even get the sandwich before all of this happened.

"Hey... *cough* can I have some food?" Pearl asked weakly.

"Uh, no. Like I said, I am keeping you here until you die." Jenny snapped. Pearl sighed heavily, and went back to lying down on the floor. She might as well just rest after all the pain she had to endure.

"Elite Captain Jenny, I think you should give that girl a chance. We could get answers off of her!" A female Octoling exclaimed.

"Ahem, I decide what I want to do. Who even brought you into this conversation?" Jenny said angrily.

"I'm serious, Jenny," The Octo continued, "It's best if we keep her alive. There are so many poss-"

Jenny shoved her Octo Sword right onto the girl's arm, which made her screech in pain. Once that was done, Jenny kicked the girl in the stomach to knock her back.

"That was a warning. Next time, it's gonna be your hearts." Jenny threatened. The girl just whimpered and ran away. Jenny sighed angrily to feel another sense of cowardice.

It was the one thing she hated when battling people.

"Listen, Jenny," Pearl exclaimed, "I don't know who you are, or why you brought me here... but whatever it is, you better not hurt them. Because they are strong fighters, and they will kick your octo a**! Just you wait!"

"You think I'm SCARED? I'm more interested than anything. Because they'll get to feel pain as well." Jenny said with an evil giggle.

"You sick, twisted freak..." Pearl grumbled. Jenny slipped through the bars again, and grabs Pearl by her face, forcing the small Inkling to look at her.

"A little more torture would be fine. Why not?" Jenny giggled, her devilish smile showing.

* * *

***5 minute later***

Four people sneak by the many layers of this HQ. Marina was in the lead, while the others were supporting her. They could tell Marina was being serious when she explained an idea of who has her.

Finally, they reach the prison room. The was a dark entrance that would lead there.

"You guys stay here. I'm going ahead," Marina explained, "I heard her voice down here, and I know she wants to see me. It's like some connection. In any case... if she's about to kill, you guys can come in."

"Good luck, Marina." Caleb said, a frightened tone as he spoke. Marina felt concerned when hearing him talk, so she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry, Agent 8. I will be fine." She assured.

"Okay..." Caleb mumbled. Marina then went on ahead to start this encounter. She walked past the entrance, and saw a boring room with so many prison cells.

Most of these cells were empty. But Marina could've sworn that she heard breathing. So she walked past the many cells, and then gasped when she saw one in particular.

Pearl was there, blood all over there, bruises all around her body, and also a little more skinnier then usual. This brought Marina to an emotional state when she saw her best friend like this.

"Pearlie...!" Marina cried.

"Hee hee hee... so you DO care about her. I'm so shocked that I feel my own limbs coming apart." An eerie voice said. Marina turned to her left, and saw an elite Octoling.

It was Jenny.

Marina got very angry upon seeing her. Jenny just smirks and walks closer.

"Do you remember me? It's a pleasure to meet you again after so long, Marina Ida." Jenny giggled.

"Gr... I know you very well, Jenny Takonoai." Marina snapped.

"It's Takono_chi_!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Don't lie to me, Jenny. I know about your sibling relationship with Aaliyah." Marina sighed angrily. Jenny stepped even closer, to the point where Jenny was towering over the DJ Octoling.

"You dare mention that stupid traitor... I might as well pay with your life." Jenny said evilly.

"You're COLD, Jenny. How can anyone even stand you?" Marina cried.

"Cold? Oh, please. I expect more from you, Marina," Jenny sighed, "You were one of the Octarians best known combat engineers. We designed these things for our enemies. And now you side with the Inklings?"

"Inklings are not evil, Jenny. You are misunderstood in so many ways." Marina growled.

"I don't know what you're getting so worked up about. It would just be better if you came back to this place, where you belong." Jenny offered.

"I would NEVER come back to such a filthy, disgusting, damp place like this." Marina exclaimed.

"We were even PARTNERS back then, Marina. We could still have it that way." Jenny giggled.

"PARTNERS?! YOU TRIED TO _KILL _PEARL!" Marina shouted. Jenny grabs Marina by her crop top, lifting her off the ground slightly. Marina had a slight fear coming in, but she tried to stand her ground.

"An Octoling like YOU would enjoy being around a stupid Inkling like HER." Jenny exclaimed.

"You're _wrong, _Jenny Takonoai!" Marina yelled, "Pearl is one of the best people I have ever met! When I first came to Inkopolis, I was so confused, and didn't understand. Pearl made it better! I made a demo of a song, and the full version has us singing together!"

Jenny listened with every word.

"At least _I _actually understand all of my wrongs! But you?! You're just a FREAK!" Marina screamed, "Even when you have your own group, even when things go in any way, you treat others with violence and hatred! You are never kind to anyone! You just like seeing people suffer! That's why you are completely insane, Jenny!"

Jenny just enjoyed what she was hearing. Marina was even breaking down as she kept on speaking.

"You're stating the truth, Marina. Tell me something I don't know." Jenny scoffed.

"YOU ENJOY THIS?! How can you enjoy something so SICK?! I don't understand your mentality, Jenny! You're a demon! A cold-hearted demon! There are people who talk about you AND HAVE THE SAME RESPONSE!" Marina ranted.

Jenny lowered her brows.

"Explain." She commanded.

"WELL, THERE'S YOUR OWN ARMY, FOR EXAMPLE!" Marina screeched, "THEY LOOK UP TO YOU SINCE YOU ARE THEIR LEADER! THEY HATE INKLINGS JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO, SIMPLY BECAUSE OF A PAST EVENT. THEY CARE FOR YOU, BUT YOU DON'T GIVE THEM THE SAME RESPECT THEY DESERVE!"

Jenny just scoffed, showing an insane smile.

"OH, AND THERE'S ALSO STELLA!" Marina continued, "STELLA WAS A KIND OCTOLING THAT TALKS ABOUT YOU A LOT! SHE ALSO TRIES TO HELP YOU, BUT YOU DON'T ACCEPT IT! YOU JUST THROW HER OUT AS IF SHE'S A PILE OF TRASH! AND NOW SHE IS DEAD! WHO ELSE WILL HELP THE MINORS WITH THEIR ISSUES!? YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!"

Jenny just smiled about her thought with Stella, since _she _was the only one who knows what happened to her.

"AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, THERE IS YOUR LITTLE SISTER, AALIYAH!" Marina screamed, "SHE LOOKED UP TO YOU LIKE ANY LITTLE SIBLING WITH DO TO THEIR BIGGER SIBLINGS! YOU JUST ABUSED HER AND DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HER ANYMORE! AND SHE STILL _LOVES YOU, _JENNY! YOU JUST DON'T GIVE HER A CHANCE! SHE WANTS LOVE! SHE WANTS COMPASSION! SHE JUST WANTS A BIG SISTER TO LOOK UP TO!"

"You only know that because she told you." Jenny simply said. Marina just started sobbing. Her rant was so long, and every word she spoke was slowly making her more angry and sad.

Angry because of how Jenny always is, and sad because of all the people Jenny put up with.

"And look at you now, Marina," Jenny exclaimed, "Ever since you stopped working for Octavio, you've become soft. You were one of the toughest and strictest Octolings out there. And now you CRY because of a simple conversation with an old friend? Not only am I shocked, but I am also impressed."

"Leave... Pearl... out of this... just let her go, p-please..." Marina pleaded. Jenny took off her shades. Her black eyes glared right at Marina's beautiful brown eyes.

"I can get two for the price of one. It's one of the oldest tricks in the book." Jenny said. She threw Marina onto the floor, and pinned her down.

"And someone like you deserves a death... not from a sword... but from a _knife_." Jenny exclaimed as she shows an evil smile. Marina saw Jenny pull out an ultimate edge knife. It was something Jenny had for a long time.

And now Marina was gonna meet her fate by Jenny's old tool.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A male voice screamed. Jenny turns around to see Redd, Caleb, and Chany pointing their weapons at her. Redd with his Hero Shot, Caleb with his Octo Shot, and Chany with her Kensa Splattershot Pro.

"Leave her alone... or we'll shoot." Redd demanded.

"Ohh, it's you two! And a new friend of yours! You know, I am just ITCHING for another fight, ever since my small battle with Agent 3," Jenny explained, "But I will make this quick. Since it was all a simple setup that executed the way I wanted it to."

"No more deaths! We are gonna end this here!" Chany yelled.

"Well then... so be it." Jenny said. She put her knife back in her pocket, and then pulls out her Octo Sword.

This was gonna be a rough battle. The Octo Sword is a weapon that Jenny is familiar with. Anyone else doesn't have a clue on how to really counteract this weapon.

But like any close combat weapon, what could be the problem?

Jenny charged towards the group, but they all dodged the charge at the right time.

"Hee hee, you can run, but you can't keep it up forever!" Jenny mocked.

"This battle will go on as long as it needs to!" Caleb yelled. He throws a Splat Bomb, which Jenny slashes it back so it doesn't hit her.

It did go near Caleb, and when it exploded, it didn't hurt him since he has the same ink color as that bomb.

Meanwhile, Redd appears behind Jenny and throws a Burst Bomb. This made her get his attention.

"Catch me if you can!" Redd teased, he quickly inks a wall, then turns into his squid form and swims up the ink when Jenny got close.

"You guys are fools to realize my true skills! I have special combat as well!" Jenny exclaimed, then pulled out an Octo Shot, putting away her Octo Sword in the process. She tried to shoot at Redd, but since Redd was in the ink, he was way too fast.

"Hey, that's cheating! You can't use two weapons like that!" Caleb whined.

"Like I'd listen to YOU." Jenny groaned. Then he shot at him.

"Let Agent 8 tell you anyway, Jenny!" Marina yelled.

"Shut it, Marina Ida! I don't see YOU battling to get an advantage!" Jenny shouted. Marina just growls in defeat. As much as she would like to help, she only wanted to confront Jenny.

She didn't expect such a large battle just from the sake of a conversation.

Another magenta Splat Bomb made its way towards Jenny. Jenny spots the bomb at the last moment, and sidesteps out of the way.

That gave Chany a chance to shoot from her Kensa Pro. Jenny blocked it with her Octo Shot, but it soon got knocked away the more that the shots came.

Jenny took a couple hits from the pink ink, and then she super jumps to gain more momentum.

"Who needs a puny gun when I can just stab you with a sharp object?" Jenny exclaimed. She was now fighting with her Octo Sword again.

Using this time while distracted, Marina grabs the gun. She knows it will be useless since she'll just shoot with the same ink color Jenny has, but it could be perfect for distracting.

"Hey, Takonoai! Feel these lies on your face!" Marina screamed. She throws the Octo Shot right at Jenny, which hit her square in the face.

Jenny yelped, and her nose starts bleeding. But she just started laughing as it was no big deal.

"Why are you laughing? You got _hurt!" _Marina screamed.

"It's gonna take more than that to take me down." Jenny replied. And then she threw a Splat Bomb. Once it explodes, she dives into the puddle in octopus form.

A few more seconds pass by, and she leaps out at Caleb.

"Agent 8!" Marina cried. Caleb tried to kick Jenny off, but Jenny took each one of those kicks.

"Get off of me!" Caleb commanded. Jenny didn't respond, and she tried to slash Caleb with her sword.

Caleb barely moves his head out of the way, and that lead to Chany kicking Jenny off of him. Followed up with that was another Burst Bomb from Redd to slow her down.

"Idiots..." Jenny muttered, then activated her special. She activated Tenta Missiles, but the missile launchers were black instead of green like usual. For Jenny, they still had the fuchsia ink color.

"Uh oh!" Chany cried.

"You better be afraid." Jenny mocked, and then activated them. These weren't like normal Tenta Missiles.

It looked like a million of those missiles launched out, and they were all spreading out. Everyone ran and ran to try and avoid all those missiles. But there were SO MANY that it was hard to keep track of them all.

Jenny did mention she helped develop specific Octarian styled weapons. Specials seemed to be recent as of right now.

Two of the missiles hit Redd and Caleb. The force was so strong, it knocked them out. Not enough to be splatted, however.

"YOU MONSTER!" Marina screeched, and sprinted towards Jenny. Jenny and Marina were now wrestling to see who can get the advantage first. Chany wanted to help out, but she was at the risk of Marina accidentally getting splatted

"YOU LIED TO EVERYONE, JENNY TAKONOAI, AND NOW YOU WON'T DO IT ANY LONGER!" Marina ranted. Jenny just growls and squeezes Marina's arms very tightly. Marina felt Jenny's fingers digging into her skin, as if knives were going inside her arm.

Then Jenny kicked Marina right on the back of her head. That made her pass out. Now Chany was all by herself.

Chany pointed her weapon at Jenny, but Jenny just smirks as she walks towards Chany.

"All your friends are knocked out, Inkling," Jenny mocked, "Now there's nothing you can do. When you pull that trigger to try and shoot me, I am going to make you never see the light of day again. Your blood... is the one thing that you want me to have. So what is your choice?"

Chany grits her teeth as she puts her finger on the trigger, about to shoot. But behind her back... she held something. Something mysterious.

"Give up while you can. I'm going to power over you. You don't stand a chance." Jenny giggled as she glared daggers at Chany.

"You're wrong." Was all Chany said. Jenny attempts to attack, but Chany throws a Splat Bomb. Jenny, knowing that, dodges out of the way.

"BOOYAH!" Chany screamed, and threw the object at Jenny. That object was a Booyah Bomb.

Jenny was already distracted by the bomb, that she couldn't see that the Booyah Bomb was coming. And she was trapped inside it.

Four measly hits from that special until Jenny was finally splatted. But it would never be over, since Jenny has a hidden respawn pad in her office.

The battle is over, and the NSS has won. But the war is just beginning.

Chany was panting after Jenny was finally splatted. One Booyah Bomb that she wasn't prepared for. Perfect setup, and it carried out just fine.

"Is everyone okay?" Chany asked the group, who were still knocked out. But fortunately, they all woke up after she said that.

"Urgh... could be better..." Caleb muttered.

"Just.. gimme a few minutes..." Redd mumbled, catching his breath. When Marina woke up, she looked at the cage. Pearl was still very weak, but facing Marina with a bloody-covered face, and a confused look.

"PEARL!" Marina screamed. She ran to the cell, slipped through the bars in octopus form, and hugs Pearl tightly (same way she did in Octo Expansion).

Pearl just quietly gasps as Marina sobs on her shoulder.

"PEARL, I AM SO, SO SORRY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Marina blamed herself for the very situation. Pearl just let out a small noise as she tries to pull away from the hug. So Marina lets go, but looks at Pearl's face, and puts her hands on her shoulders.

"What did she do to you?" Marina asked.

"Torture.." Pearl simply said.

"Oh, Pearlie... I won't let this happen again. I swear." Marina cried.

"We'll... we'll be prepared next time." Pearl responded with a weak smile. Marina just kept on sobbing.

Once again, Pearl's stomach growls, which got the idols' attentions real fast.

"Eh heh... I'm still hungry.." Pearl said in an embarrassed tone.

"When we get back home, I'm going to make the best dinner you can ask for." Marina offered.

"Sounds like a plan..." Pearl mumbled. Marina hugs Pearl again, just wanting to stay close to her partner.

Redd, Caleb and Chany look at them and smile. They're just happy to see the two reuniting again after a dark, rough time. All for just one battle.

"So... what happened with Jenny?" Caleb asked.

"Ah, I splatted her with a Booyah Bomb. Took careful thinking, since she is very smart." Chany explained.

"Wow! I gotta say, that is very impressive!" Redd chuckled.

"Sure was!" Chany smiles widely and giggles.

"Ya know, I might as well give a promotion. And I'll talk with the Squid Sisters about this as well." Redd started.

"What promotion?" Chany asked.

"I'm just gonna say... congrats, Chany!" Redd cheered, "As of this day, you are officially Agent 11 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon?"

"Whoa! Me?! Part of the New Squidbeak Splatoon?!" Chany shouted.

"Well, obviously!" Redd laughed, "We need someone like you on the team! You ability with your Kensa Splattershot Pro really worked well! And plus, you defeated JENNY, which is one of the toughest Octolings that Caleb and I have seen! It's obvious we could use another team mate!"

"I would love to join!" Chany said happily.

"Then it is settled! Welcome to the group!" Redd snickered.

"Awesome! Now, we should leave this place before Jenny returns." Caleb suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go, everyone." Redd said. Marina and Pearl meet back with the rest, and they leave the dark, gloomy area.

Splatfests are gone, relationships stick well together, and the New Squidbeak Splatoon just keeps getting bigger and better by the minute.

Who knows when a true final showdown will come...

* * *

**A/N: Nothing else to say. There is another chapter coming. Be on the lookout for it.**

**Have a nice day, dudes, and Stay Fresh! :D**


	3. The Truth of Two Octolings

**Heyo! Here is the final chapter of Final Showdown! This one is gonna detail why Jenny and Marina know each other very well. And why they are enemies from this moment on.**

**Here goes! Enjoy, fellow cephalopods! :D**

* * *

"OH MY COD! Marina, this food looks SO GOOD!" Pearl cheered. She arrived at the dining room table seeing so many foods there. While all the other Agents had other stuff to do, Pearl and Marina arrived back home to relax.

They barely made it out alive when encountering Jenny. Luckily, Chany saved the day and became the next Agent of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. That's really when she started thinking of enjoying being around her friends more often.

The Off the Hook idols couldn't be more grateful to have another teammate.

"Yes, Pearl. Most of it is for you. Only one dish is for me, since I still have to eat dinner as well." Marina said.

"YES! I'm starving!" Pearl laughed happily. She sat down on one of the chairs, and grabbed a fork and a knife. A second later, she started to devour the foods that were in her sight.

It was Jenny's fault for making Pearl like this in the first place...

"Hee hee... I am glad that you are enjoying it, Pearl." Marina giggled. She sat down on a chair that was across from where Pearl was sitting at. And she soon began to eat her own dish, which was rice and beans, and some celery sticks.

* * *

***15 minutes later***

Pearl finished her meals pretty quickly, as she was starving to death. Now she has a full stomach.

Marina was still eating her dinner. She was eating slowly. She does usually eat slow, but this time... it was slower than usual. This made Pearl grow suspicious of Marina's current behavior.

"Hey, 'Rina. Y'all right there?" Pearl asked.

"*sigh* I... I don't even know, Pearl." Marina replied as she slightly looked down.

"Well, if you really say that... what's your status on Jenny?" Pearl questioned. Marina put her fork back on the table, growing shocked when Pearl asked that.

"W-What?" Marina yelped.

"'Rina, I've seen you yelling at Jenny as if you knew her for a long time," Pearl scoffed, "I want to know what's your current feelings on Jenny. You've always hated each other."

"Pearlie, I will gladly explain my thoughts on Jenny. And you may not expect this." Marina said.

"Continue." Pearl offered.

"When I was still working for Octavio, I didn't get much communication with other Octolings..." Marina admitted, "Jenny was one of the rare ones. We weren't always enemies, Pearl. I used to think that Jenny was... my friend."

"WHAT?! You thought that MURDERER was your _friend?!_" Pearl screeched.

"I did know of suspicion in her back then, but she was always secretive about it to me. I never understood why." Marina sighed.

"How did you two meet?" Pearl questioned.

"It was back when I was 14 years old, patrolling the areas as promised..." Marina started.

* * *

_***4 years ago...***_

_"No buts!" An elite Octoling yelled at a new Elite, which was Marina, "You want to know the best of the best, you learn more about them! Now get out there and come back with some progress, Ms. Ida!"_

_The elite slapped Marina from the back of her head. Marina growls as she rubs her head, then walks away from that elite._

_She was walking across a dark and dull hallway. This hallway was specifically for specially approved Octolings who have reached the elite rank. All of the doors have seaweed icons, along with their name._

_Marina saw many names on different doors: names like "Johnson", "Riley,", "Ethan", "Leah", "Claire", and "Emily"._

_She approached one of the doors, and knocks on it a couple times._

_"Come in." A deep, female voice said. Marina entered the door to see another elite Octoling._

**_*20 minutes later*_**

_Marina left from a long conversation with a male Octoling that she introduced herself to. It was kinda boring, but Marina kept herself straight to not show any signs of rudeness._

_As Marina checked more doors along the hallway, she noticed a door that really stuck out. Unlike all the other doors, there was no seaweed icon, nor any name. But the only thing that stood out there was..._

_a small, slash mark, and... the smell of blood?_

_Marina knocked on the blank door._

_"What?" A harsh, female voice shouted from across._

_"T-There's someone in here?" Marina thought. She didn't expect anyone to even be in that room._

_In fact, because of how blank and dull it seemed, Marina thought that could be her newly developed office. But she already has one. Maybe a relocation would be-_

_"Are you still there, or are ya pale enough to ink yourself?" The female exclaimed rudely._

_"U-Uh... I'm new to the elite troops. C-Can I come in?" Marina asked politely._

_"Go right ahead. I don't care." The woman scoffed. Marina turns the knob, and the door opens. She steps inside, seeing a small room._

_From there, she saw and elite unlike any other thus far. Yes, both that girl and Marina had the same pair of goggles, and seaweed on the sides. But this elite was... different._

_She had her black, poofy hair, but there was a red line in the middle. Marina couldn't stand out what that meant. Other than that, this elite donned the same armor, and the girl's Octo Shot was hanging on the wall._

_"If ya wanna talk, if that's even the reason why you're here, have a seat." The elite said bluntly, pointing at a chair across from her. This woman was sitting on her own chair in front of a small desk. There was nothing but a miniature fan._

_Marina felt this place was creepy. It was so dark and dull. She had to make this quick._

_Marina sat down on the chair. The other elite lowered her eyebrows, glaring at her._

_"Who are you? You said you are new, correct?" She asked. Marina stammered a bit, feeling nervous around this girl._

_The girl slammed her desk with her fist, stopping Marina from stuttering. Clearly, that got on her nerves._

_"S-Sorry, Miss! M-My name is Marina Ida," Marina said, "I am a combat engineer, worker on developing machines, and much more technological processes to go through!"_

_Marina extended her arm and opened her hand out, offering a handshake._

_"Pleasure to meet you!" Marina said gleefully. However, the other elite just stared at her hand._

_"I don't do handshakes, idiot." She said rudely. Marina sat straight in her chair, putting her hand back. She felt nervous around this rude girl. Who even WAS she?_

_"If you want a quick introduction, I will gladly give you one," The woman sighed, "My name is Jenny Takonochi. I've been an elite for a couple years, so you could say that I have some experience in battling, machines, and... maybe a coach as well."_

_"Ooh! A coach for the younger ranks?" Marina questioned, getting interested._

_"No. I'm only forced to. If anything, they get worse when _I _coach them." Jenny responded._

_"W-Well, Jenny... uh..." Marina stuttered._

_"Gosh, a stutterer, aren't you? Well, you better pick up your pace. Because your life is just getting harder from there." Jenny warned._

_"I-I know! Octavio told me about that before giving me my position." Marina reminded._

_"Ah... so the general gave that to you. That's good to know." Jenny said. Marina looked around the office. She saw nothing standing out in this place. So she got up from her chair, and continued observing her surroundings._

_"Yeah, you can't stand me. Get outta here." Jenny scoffed. Marina then saw something on Jenny's pocket._

_She saw the end part of it, and... even though the sharp part wasn't showing, Marina knew that it was a knife. But she didn't know what it was._

_Marina quietly gasped as she reached for it, nervous and curious. She tried to speak._

_"Is that a-"_

_Jenny roughly grabs Marina's hand, then tackles her to the floor. Marina got a little scared as she saw this girl pinning her down, the most furious she has ever seen this experienced elite ever be._

_"Touch my d**n knife again, and all your limbs are getting cut off." Jenny threatened._

_"O-Okay..." Marina simply said. Jenny lifted Marina up from her crop top, then threw her at the door. Marina whined in pain. She knew how pain felt, but Jenny really did it faster than anyone else could do._

_"Get out of my office." Jenny simply said. Marina slowly nodded. Then she leaves the office before things would get ugly._

* * *

***back to the present***

"WOW! Even back then, she still treated you that way?!" Pearl screamed.

"Back by that time, I always thought it was because she acted tough. It wasn't even that. Jenny was _always _that way." Marina sighed. She continued to eat her food, still looking depressed.

"Come on, Marina! Ease up a bit! It's in the past!" Pearl suggested.

"I need to be alone for a bit, Pearlie..." Marina pleaded. Pearl just sighed. It was just _one _girl that Marina remembers really well. And it caused her to get this way.

No wonder why she could be so protective...

* * *

***later that night...***

Marina, now changed into her pajamas, was lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Every thought was about Jenny, and she could never really get it out of her head. It was like those memories were stuck in there.

"Hey, Marina." Pearl's voice was heard. The door opens, and Pearl enters Marina's room. Marina sat up and looked at Pearl.

"I said I want to be alone, Pearl. I need time to think." Marina sighed.

"I know, 'Rina, but you need to tell me more about this," Pearl offered, "See, the way that Jenny was treating you when you first met made me curious on the moments you've had together. Why exactly was Jenny your _friend?_"

"O-Oh, yes... I need to tell you about that..." Marina said.

"Shoot." Pearl assured.

"So, the reason why... as Jenny and I spent more time together, we grew a friendship," Marina explained, "She had a lot of great interests: battles, machines, technology... you name it. As a combat engineer at an early age, I was part in developing the Flooders and enhanced the Great Octoweapons. Jenny was there watching me, and took parts in those as well. Just with a little different reasoning."

"Wow. I see why now." Pearl said, speaking in a shocked tone.

"I was a _fool _to fall for all of Jenny's help. It wasn't even those that really... made our friendship end." Marina said sadly.

"Then what was it?" Pearl asked as she sat down next to Marina.

"It was... after Agent 3's battle with Octavio." Marina replied, her voice breaking.

"What happened exactly?" Pearl questioned.

"So, I was free from the brainwashed feeling that Octavio's music gave to me. Jenny... didn't feel the same." Marina sighed.

* * *

_***2 years ago...***_

_Marina set the goggles down on the desk of her office, and ripped the seaweed off of the sides of her head._

_"This changes everything." She said to herself. She grabbed a small piece of notebook paper and wrote the exact same thing she just said to herself._

_She left the office, planning her escape to finally be free. No longer is she gonna work for Octavio and all that. She'll have to start over, with a bright attitude and new experiences._

_Marina saw a door that would leave the specific elite area she resided in. This was it. This is her chance._

_"Marina Ida, where do you think you're heading?" A woman's voice exclaimed. Marina yelped as she turned around. She was Jenny, with her hands on her hips, staring at her angrily._

_"H-How did you...?" Marina asked._

_"Do you think I do not know the scent of a traitor?" Jenny snapped as she approached Marina._

_"T-Traitor? I think you misunderstand, Jenny!" Marina yelped._

_"You were leaving ever since you saw that INKLING win. You think I haven't seen traitors before?!" Jenny yelled._

_"What is your experience with traitors anyway?!" Marina shouted._

_"No traitor made it out alive. They all died. And the same is gonna happen to you." Jenny threatened._

_"You don't know that! I have the chance to be on areas other than here, this is my chance!" Marina exclaimed._

_"Sure, if you wanna die numerous times by our enemies." Jenny sighed._

_"No. I'm leaving. I have better things to do." Marina scoffed._

_"You won't make it out there, and I will make sure of it!" Jenny screamed. She quickly pulled out her knife and tackled Marina down to the floor._

* * *

***back to the present***

"I... I can't keep going on..." Marina whispered.

"Gee. And to think when you just suddenly changed. It wasn't easy for you to get out of there." Pearl said.

"It was hard enough for anyone. It was too much." Marina whimpered. She quietly cries, all the haunting memories coming back.

"It's all in the past, 'Rina. Nothing to fuss over." Pearl assured.

"SHE TRIED TO _KILL _ME, PEARL! If she succeeded, I wouldn't even be here right now!" Marina screeched. Then she completely broke down, sobbing ver loudly.

"Alright, alright, stop with the waterworks," Pearl sighed, "Look, you saw Jenny again, and it really hurt you, we know that. Next time we see Jenny again, we will be prepared! Cause there is no way that girl is getting anywhere near us!"

Marina sniffled, looking at Pearl with teary eyes.

"Off the Hook is just getting started! Jenny is nothing but a guppy who won't stand a chance!" Pearl laughed, "As long as we have each other, we will power through all of Jenny's horrors, and let our music bump throughout all of the cities beyond Inkopolis!"

Marina slightly smiled when hearing Pearl's words of enthusiasm.

"*sniff* Yes... the good guys always win, and Jenny will never get the advantage." Marina agreed. She shed a few more tears. This time, tears of joy knowing that she has Pearl by her side.

"Yeah, we got a big advantage. So stop crying. This war is just getting started." Pearl said.

"Yes... we'll be on the lookout." Marina responded quietly.

"Anyway, I'm beat. Next time Jenny comes, we'll know what to do. It all starts tomorrow," Pearl explained, "The final Splatfest was fun. Now we have our music to really focus on. Goodnight, 'Rina."

"Night, Pearlie..." Marina whispered. Pearl got up and laves Marina's room. Marina lays down on the bed, covering the blanket over her body. Again, she stares at the ceiling.

_"Jenny Takonochi- I mean, Takonoai... be warned. You won't take any of us ever again." _Marina thought.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for this story. Next up, three one shot ideas. Then I got a crossover to share with y'all. ;)**

**Hope you liked this story! Stay Fresh! :D**


End file.
